You and Me
by DianaStar
Summary: This is my first story, so please be nice...It's about Harry and his friends, how they find love, and get past difficulties


EXCLAIMER: I do not own Harry or any of the other Characters, except for Sarah , Stephanie and Sabrina. They're mine.

It was winter. Snow was falling from the sky and trees unloaded themselves from the snow that was heavily lying on them. She had a beautiful view from where she was sitting, overlooking everything.

It was nice to have some peace and quiet for a while. All of her room mates were outside, having fun or just going for an afternoon walk. But she didn't feel like going for a walk or having a snowball fight. She was just fine with watching them. It was good to be able to just think a bit. You didn't get to do that a lot around here. Who is this girl, you might ask? Well, let me explain:

Her name is Sarah. She's an 18 year old witch born in the USA. Her parents are both muggles, with other word, non magical folk. But they are fine with their daughter being a witch, to be honest, they are actually proud of it. She always was something special, at least that's what her gran always said. But back to Sarah.

She's about 1.75 m and has shoulder long blond hair. And blue eyes, which shone like diamonds whenever you looked at them. She normally attends Salem which is an all girls' school. That's why she had to get used to having boys around her when her headmistress told her that she was to be transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Well, as you can imagine, she was surprised that she, of all the students, was picked to go there to represent her school. But she accepted the offer and was now very happy to have made that choice. She found a lot of friends here. Good friends, whom she could trust.

There were Hermione and Ginny, who were in Gryffindor and her room mates. Then there were Harry and Ron, who were Hermione's best friends. Ron was also Ginny's brother. It was always fun to see them fight. Ron just wanted to protect Ginny; he was the typical big brother. And Harry, he was a cute guy, a bit shy, but very nice. She got along with him really well. She may even have fallen in love with him a bit.

There was a little problem though. Harry had had a relationship with Ginny,

But they had broken up at the funeral f their previous headmaster. They still got along with each other and Ginny was already seeing other guys, but Sarah didn't want to hurt her feeling by starting something with Harry. She didn't even know if he felt the same way about her. That was still for her to find out.

There were also others that she got along with great. There was Luna, for instance. She was a bit weird and had the painful habit to say exactly what she was thinking. But that didn't really mater to Sarah. Luna didn't have a lot of friends, but that didn't seem to matter to her. She was happy with the friends that she had.

Then, there were Stephanie and Sabrina. They were in Ravenclaw as well and friends with Luna. They were the first friends that Sarah had in Hogwarts. And she could talk about anything with them. But back to the present.

So Sarah was sitting on the window board looking out at her friends having a vicious snowball fight. She smiled to herself. It was fun seeing five girls throwing snowballs at one boy. And he was going down really bad. She just wondered shy Harry wasn't helping Ron with fighting back at the girls. She didn't see him anywhere else either.

Her question was answered by a knock on the door.

"Come in", she called out, turning her head to the door. There stood Harry, panting, going through his untidy hair with one hand.

"Hey, mind if I drop in?" he asked, still out of breath. Sarah gestured him to come in. He closed the door behind him and dropped himself on the bed near to her.

"Are you ok? Is someone chasing you?" Sarah asked him, sitting down on the bed, too.

"I'm fine. It's just hard to trick out the stairs. It doesn't really trust boys, but this time I was quicker." He smiled at her,

"Well, congratulations", she said, smiling back. She didn't really know what else to say.

"Thanks", he answered standing up and moving toward the window.

"What were you looking at?" he asked her.

"Oh, I was just watching the others. The were having a snowball fight with Ron."

"Five against one! That's not fair!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Which would bring up the question why you aren't down there", she asked suspiciously, standing next to him.

"I could ask you the same thing", he said, still looking outside.

"Well, I just wanted to think a bit, you know, having some peace and quiet", she answered looking at him. He turned to look at her.

"And what were you thinking about?" he said, until realizing what he jus had asked and quickly added "I mean if you want to tell me".

"I just thought about how lucky I actually am. I mean, I could be in the States now. Just think: I would never have met you, which would be terrible, right?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, terrible! I don't even want to think about it!" Harry answered with a laugh.

"Ok, moving on", Sarah said recovering from laughing. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you if you already have something for Sabrina's birthday"

"Well, yeah, it's in one week, right?" Why?

"I was just wondering what to give her. I thought maybe you could help me. You being best friends with her, and all", he said hopefully.

"You're friends with her, too!" she said, but then realized why he had asked her.

"Oh, you mean because she's a girl! Now I get it. You need advice from a woman!" she laughed and moved away from the window, towards her bed. Harry followed her with a sheepish smile.

So, that's my story. I hope you like it. Please review…and tell me what you honestly think. I'm thankful for every piece of advice that you give me. It might take some time before I update this story…I have school and that's taking a lot of my free time away. But I will update a.s.a.p. Thanx!


End file.
